El jardin del amor
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Tras una tragedia en Vietnam, Kim es forzada a trabajar como sirvienta en casa de la familia Jones, donde sufrira mucho maltrato. Sin embargo, tras una visita a un jardin, Alfred, el unico hijo, se empieza a sentirse atraido por ella, y no hará caso de las opiniones de su familia, quien quiere que se case con una joven igual de rica que ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

**Aquellos eventos son ficticios, no se mucho de Vietnam. Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Era 1918. Kim miró hacia la ventana del barco en el que viajaba rumbo a Estados Unidos, donde trabajaría como una sirviente de una familia que no conocía. Recordó el por qué tenía que viajar tan lejos:

_1916: Lo recordaba perfectamente._

_Estaba con sus padres trabajando en su campo de arroz. Familia pobre, pero felices porque estaba toda la familia. Ella caminaba feliz por ahí, no haciendo mucho más que ayudar a sus padres, cuando se lo solicitaban. De repente, llegó alguien, nunca supo quién, pero aterrorizó a sus padres. _

"_Señor, por favor denos otra oportunidad para pagar, le juro que la economía está muy difícil. Hasta hemos dejado de comer nosotros para pagarle" la señora dijo. Kim se acercó al lugar para ver que estaba pasando. Era un señor vestido de negro. _

"_No es suficiente" El señor sacó una daga y asesinó al padre de Kim. La madre, aterrorizada y molesta, corrió a golpear al seño misterioso pero también fue asesinada. Kim veía esa escena con mucho odio. El señor la miró de vuelta. "Huye niña, antes de que te pase lo mismo que a tus padres"_

"_lo acusaré de asesinato. ¡MALDITO SEÑOR, OJALA SE MUERA!" Kim corrió entre los bosques para impedir que aquel hombre la matase o algo peor. El la alcanzó y la agarró fuertemente. La chica le pateó, golpeó y logró escapar de ese hombre. Se dirigió directamente a su casa para agarrar sus pertenencias y huyó antes de que aquel señor la encontrara. Corrió de nuevo a los bosques, No supo donde ir, hasta que cansada cayó al suelo inconsciente. Le hacían falta fuerzas._

"_¿Hija Estas bien?" La despertó una dulce voz, Kim aterrorizada retrocedió, torciéndose un tobillo con una raíz de árbol. Aquella señora trató de consolarla y se la llevó a su casa. La vietnamita se zafaba, pero no podía. Por suerte, aquella señora no le hizo nada malo y la curó de aquel tobillo. La trató muy bien y ella y Kim se hicieron grandes amigas. La señora se llamaba Ba y era rica, su esposo murió hace años y ella nunca tuvo hijos. Cuido de Kim como si fuera su propia hija y vivieron muy felices por dos años, hasta que:_

_Un señor tocó la puerta de aquella grande casa donde vivían. Ba y esa otra persona tuvieron una discusión. Kim no sabía ni quería saber. En la noche, Ba decidió hablar con su "hija", estaban tomando su te cuando la señora habló:_

"_Hay algo que debes saber Kim, estamos endeudadas"_

"_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué será de nosotras? ¿Moriremos asesinadas?" Kim murmuró._

"_No, tengo un plan mejor. A partir de mañana, ya no viviremos aquí. Viajaremos a los Estados Unidos, conseguiremos trabajo y juntaremos ese dinero. Tengo un amigo que dice que necesitan ayuda en una enorme casa. Regresaremos cuando tengamos suficiente dinero para pagar aquí, en fin, que tenemos un año"_

"_¿Cómo le haremos?"_

"_Mañana en la mañana te despertaré, te daré un disfraz y huiremos. Tu solo sígueme la corriente mañana" Ba finalizó y se fue a dormir. Kim hizo lo mismo._

"_Kim, levántate, es hora de partir" La joven chica despertó de golpe y corrió a bañarse, vestirse y desayunar algo rápido. Después, se dirigieron a un puerto donde tomaron el primer barco que se dirigiera a los Estados Unidos._

Kim miró a Ba. Ella estaba ocupada tejiendo algo que Kim no alcanzó a apreciar bien. Aquel viaje era aburrido, tan aburrido que la joven vietnamita cayó profundamente dormida el resto del viaje.

"Kim, Kim, despierta. Ya hemos llegado" La pelinegra saltó de su asiento y agarró sus pocas pertenencias (las que agarró antes de escapar de aquel hombre que asesino a su familia e intentó asesinar a ella) y se dirigió hacia la salida del barco. Un hombre de unos 35 años las estaba esperando. Fueron con él hasta un elegante carruaje, que las transportó lejos. Pasaron horas hasta que llegaron a su destino: una casa tan grande como en la que Kim vivía.

**Aquí la jovenaza se inspiro para hacer una historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y pronto la actualizare. Dejen Reviews**


	2. Llegada y a conocer

Capitulo 1: Llegada y a conocer

* * *

Era ya casi de noche. Kim miró hacia la ventana de aquel rústico carruaje para ver los grandes campos verdes con blanco. Y el hermoso cielo gris cubierto de neblina. El invierno estaba llegando y digamos que casi todos los arboles estaban casi sin hojas. Ba estaba muy dormida en su asiento, acurrucada por los movimientos del carruaje, pero a Kim le molestaban mucho. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirando los paisajes con una mirada seria y perdida, sosteniendo aquella flor de lirio que tanto le recordaba a su país.

"Es una lástima que no tengan otro lugar a donde ir para librarse de su deuda. Casi no le caerán bien a la familia Jones y mucho menos se van a preocupar por ustedes dos. De eso estoy muy seguro, ellos nada más se quieren a sí mismos y odian los extranjeros, en especial los asiáticos" Habló el cochero del carruaje, manteniendo la mirada en el frio camino lleno de piedras.

"No es ninguna lástima, mis padres no tenían mucho dinero para mantenerme a mí y a otros tres hijos. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que venir aquí o a otro país" La joven vietnamita dijo sin dirigirle la mirada a ese cochero, con un tono muy serio en su voz. "Además, mis padres no tenían tiempo para hablar conmigo, sólo trabajo y trabajo, esa era su vida, mejor dicho, nuestra vida"

"Digamos que tu vida no cambiará mucho y te acostumbrarás rápido, seguirás trabajando, pero esta vez, como nuestra sirvienta junto con tu abuela" El cochero finalizó.

De pronto, un chico rubio caminaba por aquellos blancos campos y alcanzó a ver un carruaje. Uno de los suyos para ser más especifico. Quizás ahí vengan nuestros nuevos sirvientes pensó. Rápidamente corrió a su casa, tropezándose más de una vez.

"Hemos llegado, ahí es el lugar donde vivimos nosotros. Siéntanse en su casa" el cochero sarcásticamente dijo "Podrán descansar el resto de la tarde, pero mañana comenzaran sus quehaceres"

Kim se asomó a la ventana, primero había paredes de piedra seguida de otros campos blancos y hasta el fondo, estaba aquella gran casa estilo _Antique._ Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar las palabras del cochero, solo para enfocarse en aquel lugar tan frío, como pensaba que era la Familia Jones.

"Ba, hemos llegado, mira" La señora despertó lentamente y empezó a comer algo de _Banh Mi. _Al llegar ahí, Kim se quedó contemplando la grande casa que estaba frente a sus ojos cafés. Era tan grande como en la que vivió con Ba, solo que esta era más enfocada a lo _Antique, _mientras que la suya era más oriental, con cosas más típicas de Vietnam

"Las llevaré a su habitación" Una señora con actitud tan fría como el invierno las recibió en la puerta y las trasladó hasta el tercer piso, el de las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Kim sólo la seguía pero miraba aquellos cuadros de la familia y objetos que eran como los que veía en algunas imágenes de Inglaterra ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ba le había contado algunas anécdotas de cuando fue allá. Kim se detuvo por un momento y perdió su atención en un cuadro, donde estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules y lentes, vestido elegantemente. Se veía serio, la joven vietnamita sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y siguió caminando con Ba y la señora de llaves.

"Hemos llegado" La señora le abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se quedarían y se fue con una cara de asco en su rostro. La joven vietnamita se quedó perpleja ¡No era una habitación para sirvientes! ¡Era más para una dama de clase alta! Las sabanas blancas con textura sedosa, espejos, cajones de madera…

Kim no resistió saltar en aquella cama y quedar profundamente dormida hasta el día siguiente, mientras Ba acomodaba sus cosas y también las de Kim. Eran dos camas, y Ba se quedó en la otra, pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente como nueva sirviente. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos trabajos, pero todo por recuperar la casa donde vivió toda su vida amorosa.

A la mañana siguiente, la misma señora, vestida de verde, entró a la habitación de Kim, rociándole un poco de agua en su cansado rostro. Ella despertó al instante y no por el agua, sino por el incesable ruido que hacían las llaves de la señora, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de café donde puso una charola con comida vietnamita y té.

"Es hora de levantarte, desayuna y ponte esto" Acto siguiente, puso sobre la cama un ao dai verde, el color favorito de la chica. "Antes, date un muy buen baño"

"Gracias por el desayuno y la ropa" Kim agradeció parándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Nunca había dicho muchas palabras en su pasado en Vietnam y ahora que estaba aquí, mucho menos

"Si si, solo vístete y baja cuanto antes, que tienes mucho que hacer. No toques nada ni andes ahí curioseando" La señora salió del cuarto. Kim frunció el ceño y se metió dentro de aquel baño.

Al salir, sintió la fría brisa en su rostro que hizo que sus mejillas se hicieran mármol. En Vietnam no tenían ese clima, siempre era caluroso y lluvioso. De todas maneras, se dirigió a la cama de Ba, quien seguía sumida en un sueño profundo. ¿Con que estará soñando? Pensó Kim acariciando el cabello plateado de su abuela, como la llamaba ella. Finalmente Ba despertó y se empezó a vestir en otro ao dai, como el de Kim, pero en amarillo.

"El desayuno está en la mesa Ba, vamos antes de que me regañen y no nos paguen" Kim se empezó a vestir también y ambas desayunaron en calma, bueno, solo Ba desayunó con mucha prisa.

"Yo voy a bajar de una vez Kim, tu quédate y desayuna con calma" Dijo sonriendo antes de bajar. Kim rodó sus ojos y su mirada se dirigió a una cortina de seda. Se dirigió hacia esta, no molestándose en desayunar bien como dijo Ba. La abrió y encontró muchas cosas. Como era muy curiosa, no pudo evitar tocar algunas y al mover algo, encontró una puerta un poco pequeña. Estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

"¿Se puede pasar?" Se escuchó la voz de una chica atrás de ella. Kim se espantó un poco y acomodó todo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Era una chica muy bajita, como de 1.50 metros aproximadamente. Su pelo era largo y vestía un quipao rosa.

"Hola, soy Xiao Mei, tu compañera de quehaceres ¿y tu cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Kim, de Vietnam" ella dijo seria

"Ah, al parecer no estás acostumbrada a vivir aquí, no te preocupes. Pero ya vamos a bajar que el deber nos llama" Xiao dijo riendo y jaló a Kim de una mano. Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, por mucho que no quisiera, su compañera tenía mucha fuerza.

Ambas chicas bajaron a la gran cocina, donde la mirada de Kim se dirigió hacia una silla de la derecha. Era el mismo chico rubio de lentes que vio Kim en el cuadro y usaba todavía su pijama. La señora que atendió a Kim le servía el desayuno y acaricio su pelo.

"Muy bien Xiao, tu ve a lavar los platos" Dicho esto, la taiwanesa sonrió y corrió al lavadero. "Y tú" la mujer señaló a Kim "Puedes comenzar con algo sencillo, quizás a lavar los pisos de la sala, y que queden muy limpios. Si no, lo repetirás" Ella no dijo nada y recibió la cubeta de agua y los cepillos que cargaba el ama de llaves.

"Aggg, cómo me gustaría regresar a Vietnam, aunque estemos allá endeudadas" Kim murmuró enojada dirigiéndose a la sala, tratando de no derramar agua, ya que por mucha fuerza que tenia, sus brazos no podrían aguantar mucho peso. No había entrado a la sala nunca y decidió empezar de una vez, para poder irse a ver a Ba

Tras unas dos horas Kim terminó de lavar los pisos y entró el ama de llaves, quien quedo satisfecha por el trabajo de la vietnamita

"Buen trabajo para lo primero que haces. Sigue con tender todas las camas de todas las habitaciones" Aquella señora jaló a Kim del brazo, quien solo se quejó suavemente, ahí tenía un muy fuerte golpe que recibió en Vietnam por parte de aquel señor de negro.

"Este dia va a ser muy difícil" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Quiero saber donde está Ba"

"Ocupada en los jardines, cuando acabes de tender las camas, podrás ir a verla un rato" El ama de llaves dijo, encerrando a Kim en una habitación.


	3. Las apariencias engañan

Capitulo 3: Las apariencias engañan

* * *

Kim recorrió con la mirada el cuarto sintiendo algo de nervios. No sabia de quien era exactamente, solo se puso a tender la cama. Cuando casi terminaba, el ama de llaves entro a la habitación murmurando algo como "tengo prisa, tengo prisa"

"¿Desea algo?" Kim dijo acomodando las almohadas y sin mirarla.

"No nada"

"La veo muy estresada, dígame que le sucede y en que la puedo ayudar"

"Sucede que viajaré a Inglaterra por dos razones, Una: debo visitar a mi hermana que está muy enferma y no puede cuidar a sus hijos Arthur y Alice, y también me los traeré a vivir con nosotros por unos meses o hasta que mi hermana se recupere al cien por ciento. Y necesito empacar mis maletas pero también tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles"

"Si quiere, yo le empaco sus cosas y vaya a recoger esos papeles que necesita"

"¿De verdad harías eso por mi? Te lo agradezco, la ropa que necesito esta en esta maleta, dobla la ropa y la acomodas. Luego la bajas a la sala principal. Regreso en unos minutos" La señora puso sobre la cama una grande maleta y salio de la habitación. Kim rodó los ojos y abrió la maleta. No había tanta ropa, solo unos vestidos y unos pares de zapatos. Al levantar un vestido azul de seda, vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Era una cadena de oro, grabada con una A, de esas que tenían un dije que los abrías y había una foto. Supongo que no hará daño que la abra, pensó la joven y lo abrió. Era una foto en blanco y negro de esa señora con los que debían ser los sobrinos de los que le habló, con una expresión seria en su cara. La guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la maleta y siguió doblando y acomodando la ropa.

Al terminar, escucho como alguien abría la puerta. Kim sobresaltada volteo para ver quien era, y suspiro de alivio al ver que no era el ama de llaves. Era más bien aquel niño rubio que había visto abajo.

"Holaaaaa" El niño se dirigió hacia la pelinegra y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

"C-calmate por favor que me asfixias" Kim trataba de zafarse del abrazo pero no podía. Si que tiene fuerza este, pensó.

"Oh, lo siento. Es que no puedo controlar mis fuerzas. Me llamo Alfred ¿y tu?" El niño le extendió la mano.

"Soy Kim"

"¿Kim? Lindo nombre"

"Gracias, pero ya vete"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que bajar esto" Kim agarró la maleta, pero se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo haciendo un muy fuerte ruido que se debió de escuchar en Vietnam. La joven vietnamita se sonrojó un poco "L-lo siento mucho"

"Hahaha, no hay problema Kim, si quieres yo la bajo, tu puedes ir a hacer el resto de lo que te pidieron" Alfred tomó las manos de Kim, quien al sentirlas se sonrojó aún más y las apartó de él.

"G-gracias Alfred" La pelinegra dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a pasear?"

Kim iba a decir que no pero también recordó que era una muy buena excusa para ver a Ba "Muy bien, espérame cuando termine"

"Asi será, nos vemos en un rato" Alfred salió de la habitación tomando la maleta. Kim salió después, caminó por el pasillo cuando vio a alguien entrar a una puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo completo, pero decidió entrar. No había nadie. Seguro sólo fue mi imaginación, murmuró. Entonces vio algo extraño: La cama ya estaba tendida y el cuarto acomodado.

"¿También te tocó tender las camas aru?" Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

"¿Eh? Ahhhh, oye me asustaste" Kim volteó espantada y luego seria.

"Lo siento aru. Se me olvidó presentarme. Soy Yao Wang y tu eres..."

"Soy Kim ¿Vives aquí?"

"No aru, vivo en otro lugar, a unos...que te digo...a unos diez minutos de aquí aru. Un dia de estos te llevaré a mi casa para que la conozcas. Deja te platico algo de mi hogar aru"

"Después Yao, tengo que-" Kim se dio media vuelta, pero una mano agarró su muñeca

"Olvida tus quehaceres por cinco minutos aru. Mis padres son dueños de un barrio chino, pero tengo que trabajar aquí para ayudar a poner un negocio que será sorpresa para mi mama aru. Es un negocio que ella siempre ha querido, pero no se ha podido hacer"

" Tus padres no te dicen nada de que trabajas?"

"Jaja no aru. Pero mi mama no sabe. Ella cree que me voy con mi papa a trabajar aru"

"Me alegro por ti"

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya abajo. Y no te preocupes por la mayoría cuartos restantes, yo ya me encargué de ellos aru. Solo arregla los otros tres que están a la derecha de este aru. Nos vemos más tarde Kim" Yao abrazó a la vietnamita y salió sonriendo del cuarto. Ella salió también de ahí y entró al cuarto que estaba enfrente de ella. Se puso a arreglarlo, y después fue a los que le faltaban. Dentro de una hora, finalmente, terminó.

"Ya que terminé, ahora si puedo ir al jardín a ver a Ba. De todas formas, esa señora lo dijo" Kim dejó el cuarto del fondo y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Casi por la puerta principal, se volvió a topar con ese cuadro de Alfred. De verdad no parece el, pensó. No reconocía esa mirada fría y azul de ese cuadro con la que vio en persona en el cuarto del ama de llaves. Nada en el se parecía. ¿Por qué?

"Ahhh, Alfred no es kawaii?" Xiao Mei tocó su hombro, haciendo que la piel de Kim se tensara

"¿Que? Xi-Xiao Mei, me asustas ¿y que es eso de Kawaii?"

"Bueno, bonito para que me entiendas. Alfred es muuuy lindo."

"No se parece al que veo aquí" Kim miró al cuadro

"Ah, sucede que a Alfred lo forzaron con una foto así porque la verdad: Él es diferente al resto de la familia Jones. Creo que es el único miembro que sonríe y ve la vida como un dulce. El resto de la familia es muy seria".

"Ya veo".

"Si, lo se. De hecho, yo cuando lo vi por primera vez en este cuadro, tuve la misma primera impresión que tú. Serio y amargado. Pero cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta que no era verdad y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Ya sabes, las apariencias engañan. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde Kim, tengo que ir a lavar ropa" Xiao Mei se apartó de ella corriendo y riendo. En ese momento, entró el ama de llaves. Al ver la maleta ya esperándola, no pudo evitar sonreir levemente.

"Perfecto, gracias por ayudarme. Puedes salir a ver a tu abuela. Y regresas dentro de una hora".

"Gracias señora" La vietnamita salió de la casa y se perdió por los campos ya blancos. No sabía donde estaban específicamente los jardines, pero no le importaba. Tomó la decisión de pasear un rato por los campos y después iría con Ba. Hacía un frío que helaba la sangre y había mucha niebla, pero Kim alcanzó a ver una pequeña luz. Se acercó más para ver que era y vio una pequeña casita. La joven no se midió en la curiosidad y se acercó un poco más. Era una pequeña cafetería por lo que pudo leer en un letrero. Cafetería Española, leyó en voz baja. Entonces, vio como alguien salía por el otro lado. Ella salió corriendo de ahí, esperando que el o ella no la hubiera visto.

"¿Una clienta? Sii, es una clienta. No, espera ¿A donde vas linda?" Una voz se escuchó por parte de esa persona, haciendo que Kim parara por unos momentos.

"A ningún lado. De hecho yo ya me iba".

"No, quédate bonita. Hace un frío que entume las mejillas y de segura las tuyas igual no son una excepción" El joven rió. La chica se acercó al joven y se impresionó mucho. Era alto, con pelo castaño y ondulado y unos alegres y encendidos ojos verdes. En la vida Kim había visto a alguien así.

"Pasa a mi negocio por un momento, sólo en lo que te entras en calor y ya después te vas" El chico entró al negocio haciéndole señas a Kim para que entrara. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser grosera, simplemente, entró con el. Apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar y el frio se desvaneció de su cuerpo, dándole una sensación de calidez como ninguna otra. No como la que había en la casa de los Jones. No, este lugar era más bonito. Como dice Xiao: Chiquito, pero bonito.

"Toma asiento y siéntete como en casa ¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"S-si"

"En ese entonces te traeré una calientita taza de café y churros. Perdón si no tengo variedad, es que como casi nadie viene, es lo único que tengo. Ah por cierto, me llamo Antonio. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. ¿Tu como te llamas?"

"Kim"

"Bueno Kim, entonces espérame un momento." Antonio se fue a preparar el café. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con dos tazas y un plato de churros. Se los puso en la mesa donde estaba Kim, y él se sentó en otra silla.

"Cuentame Kim, ¿De donde eres?"

"De Vietnam ¿Tu? Se nota que no eres de Estados Unidos"

"No linda, yo vengo del bello país de la Pasión, de España. ¿Cómo es Vietnam? Yo la primera vez que te vi, pensaba que eras de China".

Al escuchar esto, Kim sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. "¿Como dices? ¿Pensaste que era china? Tu..." Kim empezó a golpear la mesa "Tu eres un idiota" La chica golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza y no le importaba si derramaba el café o tiraba los churros. Por suerte, nada se tiró "No Kim, no te pongas así, te confundí con china porque la verdad yo no sé nada de Vietnam"

"PUES NO SABES NADA DE NADA" Kim se tiró al piso y empezó a sollozar. Antonio se arrodilló a un lado de Kim y empezó a acariciar su cabello negro.

"Por favor, no te molestes, yo soy un idiota como dices. Hablo demasiado, no pienso muy bien las cosas y soy muy torpe. Perdóname Kim, te pido que me perdones" Ella se levantó sonrojada y todavía con los ojos llorosos.

"Tu perdóname a mi por como me puse" Dijo sin mirar al español.

"No hay problema, es mi culpa".

"Creo que ya me tengo que ir a la mansión"

"De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Llévate un par de churros, para que comas en el camino" Antonio envolvió los más grandes en una servilleta y se los dio. "Kim ¿Piensas salir con este frío?"

"Si, ¿por que no?"

"¿Como crees que vas a salir con esa ropa tan ligera? Deja te traigo algo para que te cubras un poquito". El chico sacó de una caja una gruesa bufanda de colores rojo y amarillo. "Toma, pontela y me la regresas cuando puedas". El castaño sonrió

"Gracias Antonio". Kim salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a la mansión. Pero tenía algo pendiente por hacer: Visitar a Ba. Aun no sabia donde estaban por lo que entró a la gran casa y por suerte se encontró con el ama de llaves que ya estaba lista para salir, con todo y sus maletas.

"Señora, antes de que parta ¿Donde están los jardines?"

"Por ahí" Le señaló un pasillo. Kim se dirigió hacia allá. Por suerte, no le preguntaron nada sobre la bufanda que le dio Antonio. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera. La abrió con mucho trabajo y se quedo sorprendida por los campos ya blancos, los árboles ya estaban perdiendo sus hojas. Y esos estaban dispersos por todo el campo, pero había más donde había una puerta tipo caballeriza. Kim corrió hacia allá, con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse por la nieve. La abrió, pero en lugar de jardín, lo único que vio fue un pasillo y muchos caballos, cada uno en su respectivo corral. Eso si, era un muy bonito lugar, con un pequeño estanque y una fuente ya congeladas. Los pastos ya estaban cubiertos de hielo y nieve.

"¿Más allá estarán los jardines?"


End file.
